Giving In
by Musical Ambience
Summary: Just as the title says, Edward gives in to Bella's wishes. It's my first fanfiction ever! A oneshot PWP! Please read and let me know what you think!


A/N: So hey, everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction ever. I sincerely hope that it isn't horrible. There really is no plot...it's just Edward giving in (and who doesn't fantasize about that?). It's a very lemony one-shot. Please give me any advice or just let me know what you think! If you hate it, that's cool. Let me know why...but please, please, be nice about it!

Thanks!

Musical Ambience

/\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\

"B-Bella?" He stammered.

I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't often that he showed his weakness.

"Yes?" I asked coyly, grazing my teeth along the shell of his ear.

"W-We have to stop now…" his voice was a whisper. I knew he didn't want to stop.

"Do you mean that?" I asked, nibbling at his lobe.

"Y-Yes…" he replied without conviction.

With a new confidence I took his face between my hands and looked him in those irresistible topaz eyes. The last thing I wanted was for him to make me stop. He was trembling beneath me, a welcome change, and I wasn't ready to give him back the power. I brought my face close to his and whispered against his lips, "What's the safe word?" then immediately darted my tongue out of my mouth and licked his lips. As I did this his eyes were closed and his marble hands were clenched. If he weren't already so pale his knuckles would have been…well…as white as they were at that moment, but the mention of a safe word and the teasing I had done against his lips fired him.

He growled low in his throat and his eyes shot open, now a stark emerald green. Grabbing me by the shoulders he captivated my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. I was starting to become light headed, but I couldn't let him win this time. I couldn't let him get me so close to what I truly wanted, then take it away, so I pushed the feeling aside and nibbled his bottom lip. He groaned at this and I took it as a sign to begin unbuttoning his shirt. I knew I had to be quick at this lest he change his mind again. I fumbled blindly with the buttons while kissing him, first his face, then his neck. I bit down on his collar bone as I continued trying to remove the pesky article of clothing when he ripped it off himself, buttons flying everywhere. I detached my mouth from his delectable body to look up in surprise and giggle.

"My turn," he growled, looking at me hungrily.

He pushed me down onto the mattress and snaked his hands under the form-fitting tank top I was wearing. His cool hands brushing against my hot stomach and upwards elicited a low moan from my throat. He brought his face up to mine and smirked, watching me melt.

"You're too easy, my lovely Bella. Look who's in charge now!"

I was too far gone to care. He could have me however he wanted with that silky voice and unparalleled body. Lifting the shirt over my head, his knuckles brushed against the sides of my breasts and I inhaled sharply. What a night not to wear a bra!

"You're amazing!" He marveled, staring at my naked torso. One would think I'd be embarrassed, but for some reason it just made me feel incredibly sexy!

I wanted to touch him everywhere. I wanted to worship his body the same way he just did mine, but before I could move his mouth was on my neck and moving slowly downward. My body began to get hotter and hotter with each kiss that I thought I would burst. The only thing keeping me from combusting on the spot was his cool tongue, calming the flame and, at the same time, igniting it. When he reached my breast all thoughts were gone. His tongue circled my left nipple while his hand worked the other breast, making me cry out. I had never felt anything like this before. Sure, I'd experimented alone a time or two, but the cold, hard body above me intensified things to an indescribable level. Finally his mouth reached the top of my pants and he stopped. I immediately sat up and looked at him with a look in my eyes that could only be described as terror. He was going to stop! Plastering that make-me-melt smirk on his face, he winked at me and slowly pushed me back onto the mattress. Before I knew what was happening, he had undone the button on my jeans with his teeth.

"I want you, Isabella Swan. I want all of you," he remarked while gazing into my eyes, "I'm done waiting."

He quickly peeled the pants and frilly pink underwear from my body and growled as he parted my legs with his hands and attacked me with his mouth. I let out a cry as his cool tongue brushed against my clit before moving lower, not leaving any part of my most private area unexplored.

"You're absolutely…mmm…delicious, Bella; just as I…mmm…had expected!" He exclaimed between licks.

I was getting closer to release with every pant from my lips. I could vaguely hear myself mumbling incoherent things, but I was gone – lost in ecstasy. Suddenly, my entire body tensed and shook as I screamed my release, nearly passing out on the pillows at the intensity of it all. He gleefully lapped up my juices and came up to rest next to me, petting my head and whispering sweet nothings…no…sweet everythings into my ear. Coming back to my senses, I could feel his erection on my leg and I knew that if I didn't do something about it soon he wouldn't mention it again.

"Your turn!" I said lustily, quickly unbuttoning his pants.

He looked at me quizzically as I pulled off the jeans, leaving him only in his silk boxers. The amused look disappeared, however, when I reached my hand down to stroke him.

"God, Bella!" He hissed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "I need you!"

I smiled and heeded his request, pulling his boxers off and holding him in my hand. It was strange and wonderful the way he felt in my hand. So soft, yet so strong. So heavy, yet weightless. The coolness, although warmer than the rest of his body, made me shiver with anticipation. I lowered my head to the tip of it and experimentally licked the drop of pre-cum leaking from the slit. He groaned louder than before and his head rolled back onto his neck. As for me, the taste wasn't too bad. It wasn't magnificent, but it was tolerable. I wrapped my lips around the head and began to suck, bobbing my head up and down on it to the best of my ability. What I couldn't get into my mouth I stroked with my hand. Although I had no clue as to what I was actually doing, the moans coming from his throat were encouraging. As I continued my ministrations, I felt him begin to throb in my mouth and his body begin to tremble.

"Bella, no!" He nearly roared, pulling me up and away from his throbbing erection. I nearly cried. What had I done wrong? Had I hurt him? Suddenly seeing the pain in my eyes, his softened and he began to chuckle, holding me close.

"Silly, Bella. You've done nothing wrong. I just want to be…inside…you know…when it happens…"

I shuddered at the thought. Inside. Yes. That was what we both needed. Lifting me into the air bridal style, he placed me gently upon the bed and climbed on top of me, kissing me deeply. Our tongues danced together, no longer fighting.

"I hear it might hurt…for you, that is. If at any moment I cause you the slightest amount of pain, Bella –"

I stopped him. I knew what he was going to say.

"Edward…I trust you. There will be no barrier. I broke that when I was younger riding horses. I just need to feel you inside of me."

That was all he needed to hear. Attaching his mouth to mine, he slowly pressed into me. I winced. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was uncomfortable. I'd never had anything of that size inside of me before. He caught on.

"I hurt you…"

"No! I'm fine! I promise! It's just going to take a little adjustment!"

"But I don't want –"

"Just go slow, alright?"

He looked me in the eyes with such an intensity that I forgot everything that my body had been feeling as he slowly pressed himself the rest of the way into me and held still, waiting for my body to adjust. After a few moments I nodded for him to go on.

Our eyes were locked as he began a slow rhythm. I couldn't think of any possible way to be closer to him than at that very moment. I felt complete.

"God, I love you, Bella!" He moaned as his thrusts began to become a little more urgent.

I smiled and met his thrusts, urging him on. We were flying together. Our bodies intertwined in a perfect rhythm until we both found release. We yelled into the heavens our love of eachother as I felt him empty himself into me until we finally both collapsed.

"My Bella…" he mumbled in my ear as I drifted to sleep in his arms, feeling more complete than I ever thought possible.


End file.
